


Such a disappointment

by Gaypaternalparent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Bloody Kisses, Force Choking, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaypaternalparent/pseuds/Gaypaternalparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo gets mad and Hux puts him in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a disappointment

The Sith Lord Kylo Ren walks down the steel coloured hall, walls feeling like they are closing in. He needs to breathe after the recollection of last nights events. He walks into the obviously empty room, he removes his helmet with a light release of air from the unneeded respirator. His helmet hits the metal table with a clank, he takes long shallow breaths as his mind races over the pale body of Hux. The colour was a bit darker than his own milky white skin. The way Hux pinned him to the wall, the way he was so rough sent shivers down the younger's spine. Alas, Ren melted under the others control to think it all started with a punch to Ren's unprotected face making his nose into Hux's own personal flowing river. As the hot, crimson liquid flows he planted a rough, toothy kiss to his already coated, cherry red lips. Ren quickly struggled to get away, but god he was so turned on. He was aware he could have easily removed the general with a wave of his gloved hand. Hux had hit him again to stop the rebellion of the other making his toned legs weaken, fresh blood rushing to his mouth filling it with the rich, irony taste. They seemed to stay like that a while before Hux let go. He quickly walks away back to his room leaving Ren on his weakened knees to collapse on the floor. Ren quickly snaps back to reality his face full of flush turned into a sick anger. He withdraws his lightsaber and calmly yet aggressively presses the button releasing the red coloured blade of pure energy. He blindly slashed in the unoccupied room destroying everything in his path. He grabs the helmet putting it back on as to hide the shame and longing showing in his face. 

He storms out of the decimated room stomping up to Hux's quarters. He should be there after a long workday relaxing as per usual.  He forces his way into the general'a room his look of rage mixed with an empty despair hidden as it should be. Hux looks up unsurprised with the childish behaviour of his counterpart. "So I see you've finally mustered up enough courage to see me, Ren." The General says with a flat cold tone his eyes darting from the book and the Sith not settling on one just yet. Ren holds out his covered hand raising him with a tight, invisible grip. "You dare call me on my courage. Me the greatest Sith since that of my grandfather."  His fear bleeds through his words as he pulls the general to him not daring to touch him with his true hands. His mind is racing staring into the eyes of the only person who's ever had power over him.  He hesitates before throwing him down to the ground not too hard , but hard enough to convey his point. "What?" Hux questions "letting me off with a warning?" He chuckles to himself at the Sith's lack of savvy. Ren gives him a look as if to say if he utters another word he wouldn't be so cautious. Hux just smiles waiting for the arrogant younger to decide his next course of action.

  He just stands there, his hidden eyes full of unknown fear. Hux stands wincing at the sudden movement of his damaged body. He walks over to the truest form of evil in the galaxy and with a smirk removes his helmet, looking almost certain, instantaneous death right in the eyes. Ren stiffens unsure of his next move. "What are yo-" he's cut of by lips on his. His eyes close unsure what to do in his mind, but his body giving into the other. That's when Hux strikes at the younger's most vulnerable state. His fist connects with Kylo's gut. "If you ever feel the need to have a tantrum, I suggest you pick someone else to fuck with" he says in an angry, yet lustful voice. Kylo nods as he swallows what little blood he can, some spilling onto his chin. Hux, still close to Ren, dips down licking the trickle of blood. He pushes Ren back into the wall harshly, before kissing him. The younger was mostly lips and teeth when it came to kissing, but Hux didn't mind. Kylo felt so small under the other's control, yet the urge to kill the other though omnipresent it wasn't as strong. Kylo's hands move lower as Hux pushes him harder against the wall, his hand firmly around Kylo's neck. Ren's neck kept tensing up as Hux's finger pushed into his jugular, feeling the digit prod him as if on a mission. "Wh-What are you doing?" He asked with an easily detectable false sense of courage. Hux just smirks and gives him a hard and swift slap to the cheek, "don't ever question me, do you understand?" Ren just nods and stares at him with wide eyes. Hux, growing bored of him, drops the lump otherwise known as Kylo Ren. Hux looks at the younger with disgust and simply walks away, not turning back.


End file.
